


Gold, Silver, Bronze

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Jewelry, SBI SBI SBI SBI SBI, its just really fluffy stuff, just uhhh philza and his sons, no beta we die like ranboo every techno stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Philza, and the jewellery he's received.~~~Or, jfkhgjakhfl family dynamic with gifts!!!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Gold, Silver, Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> please note this was made uhhh a long time ago, I just didn't have the time to upload it.

Phil wore a lot of jewelry. They were mostly in the form of rings and necklaces, but he had a few earrings and bracelets. As a traveller one may say that his accessories may get in the way, though Phil says the opposite. Every piece of jewelry has its own story. 

The gold accessories were gifted by his eldest song, Techno. The first ever ring he’s gotten was from him, the day Techno went to the nether for the first time. He remembers seeing his face light up as he ran around collecting resources and fighting mobs. He had accidentally hit a pigman causing the others in the area to chase after them. They ran back into the portal and laughed as they made their way home. He was given the ring the next day. It was a simple gold ring, engraved in it, a sword. 

The silver accessories were from the middle child, Wilbur. He had found the child stealing from people in the town, and took him in. He made Wilbur give up the things he had stolen, though he seemed adamant to not give up the guitar. Though Phil returned it, and came home to see a sad Wilbur. Phil got him a new guitar the next week. He looked overjoyed about it, and immediately started to play songs on it. Phil would listen, and cheer on his son. At one of these playing sessions, Wilbur handed a necklace ever so carefully to Phil. It was a thin silver chain, with a guitar pendant attached to it.

The bronze accessories, from his youngest son, Tommy. It had taken a while for Tommy to warm up to him when he was first adopted. He hadn’t come out of his room except for food for the first two months of living at his house. The third month Tommy had started to warm up a bit to them, and came out of his room for a few hours a week. Two months after that, he started talking to his brothers. It had taken half a year before Tommy would have a full on conversation with him. Though once he broke out of his shell, he was a very talkative person. A year after Tommy arrived, he had been given a bronze bracelet, engraved in it, a music disc. 

He would never trade his jewelry for anything. Over the years he had been gifted many pieces of jewelry, each one with its own story. Most were from his sons, but some were from other close friends of his. He’d wear every one with pride.


End file.
